Dia Kurosawa
Dia Kurosawa is one of the nine main characters of Love Live! Sunshine!!. She is a third year in Uranohoshi Girls' High School. Her image color is red. She is a member of AZALEA, a sub-unit under Aqours. Background Dia is a third year student who is the president of the student council, and is the older sister of Ruby, who she shares a strong bond with. She is from an old family involved in fishing management whose name is well-known around the area. The Kurosawa family also owns a number of companies including real estate, entertainment, human resources and restaurant management.LL!SS!! Season 1 Volume 7 Blu-Ray - School idol diary Chapter Aqours's Summer Splash Dia is childhood friends with Kanan Matsuura and Mari Ohara. In the anime, Dia initially rejects the idea of an idol club because of Chika Takami's incompetence and inexperience, chastising her for her lack of idol knowledge. It is later revealed in Season 1 Episode 4 that she used to be a fan of school idols, sharing this hobby with her sister Ruby, although something caused her to lose that interest. This is explained in Season 1 Episode 6, Episode 8 and Episode 9, as she was part of a school idol group formed by Kanan, alongside her and Mari. However, the latter had suffered an injury right before their performance, so Kanan and Dia decided to step down and not perform. This failure caused Dia to hide her interest in school idols and initially try and prevent Chika's idol club from happening, but she later joins Chika's group in Episode 9 after Mari and Kanan reconcile. Personality Dia is a very refined, polite and mature young woman who speaks in a formal style of Japanese, regarding all of her friends with politeness by referring to each of them as "-san", and usually ending her phrases with "-desu wa." Very hardworking and a bit of a perfectionist, she dislikes it when things are done sloppily or incorrectly, which is why she initially rejected Chika's application for a school idol club. She is also very meticulous regarding small details, as far as going on tirades regarding the unorthodox reading of certain .Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM Radio Dramas Though always trying to remain dignified and serious, Dia has a short temper, and she can be quite brash and dramatic; when completely denying something, she will use her catchphrase , as if imitating a buzzer. She also tends to become overly zealous when school idols are involved, as she is very passionate about the subject, which becomes apparent in Season 1 Episode 2. Despite these traits, Dia genuinely cares for all of her friends, particularly her younger sister Ruby, whom she is very protective and nurturing of. She wants nothing less than total success for Aqours, and constantly pushes herself and her friends to be the best they can possibly be in order to achieve their goals. After the events of Season 1 Episode 7 and Episode 8, she expresses the group her support for them, revealing she initially rejected the application for their school idol group as she was afraid they would be demoralized in the same fashion she was in the past. According to Mari and Kanan, Dia has a habit of scratching her beauty mark when she is telling a lie. Flashbacks of her younger self on certain episodes also reveal she used to be much like her sister Ruby, fairly timid, fearful and easily moved to tears, though she did start to develop her more serious side as time passed. Clubs and Hobbies She is Uranohoshi Girls' High School's Student Council President. She is skilled in playing the , and Kitsuke, the art of wearing a kimono. Her hobbies are watching movies and reading. She is also revealed to be an avid fan of school idols, namely μ's, although she refused to admit it at first. Other Data :Note: '''Dengeki G's Magazine' is a monthly magazine that is part of the Love Live! and Love Live! Sunshine!! multimedia projects. As it is usually the first source of news for all major projects under these titles, its monthly sections will detail how the project has progressed over time. The issues are usually published a month ahead of time. For example, the July 2010 issue would've been released on 30th May 2010.'' |} |} |} |} Video Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Chronology Trivia *Her favorite member of µ's is Eli Ayase. **Coincidentally, both characters are the Third Year Cool of their respective group. **Both Dia and Eli are Student Council Presidents. (Eli stepped down as Student Council President in Season 2 while Dia retains her position) *In It's Time to Fly, it is revealed that Dia got lost in Tokyo as a child. *In the early stages of Aqours, Dia was originally a second-year student. *Incidentally, her voice actress Arisa Komiya has a beauty mark under her mouth as well. *In real life, the Kurosawa mansion is based on the Okawa mansion, which has been designated a cultural heritage property of Numazu since the Edo period. The historical owner of the mansion was also a wealthy family involved in fishing management, similar to the Kurosawa family. Gallery :Please refer to this character's Image Gallery. References es:Dia Kurosawa ja:黒澤ダイヤ it:Dia Kurosawa Category:Characters Category:School Idol Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Characters Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Category:Aqours Member Category:Uranohoshi Girls' High School Affiliate